Move In With Me
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's been two days and a night since Oliver saw Roy. He's worried so he goes to find him after a sort of misunderstanding in their relationship. They finally become official and Roy gets an answer that he'd asked Oliver two nights before.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it out first on my phone in email then in word after half of the story got deleted lol. I got it back though by just redoing the ending. I hope that there are no mistakes, but I had to edit this a different way since my desktop is being mean to me at times.**

 **AN2: Roy and Thea weren't a couple, they were close friends in this AU set up. Oliver was never with Sara or Laurel either, but Sara had gone on the boat as a friend. Also Sara won't die even if this is set before that. I hated when she died on the show even if she was brought back.**

 **Title: Move In With Me?**

 **Characters: Roy/Oliver**

 **Summary: It's been two days and a night since Oliver saw Roy. He's worried so he goes to find him after a sort of misunderstanding in their relationship. They finally become official and Roy gets an answer that he'd asked Oliver two nights before.**

It had been two days since Oliver had seen Roy. He didn't know what was going on but it was unlike the younger archer. He had given him the first day thinking maybe he was finally getting sleep that he knew he was lacking. However it was almost 9 pm on the second night since he'd seen him. Their life was complicated on so many levels and not just what they did with their masks and hoods to save the people in the city. He'd fallen for Roy and he thought that it was going good for the most part.

He'd already started thinking the worst and not just that Roy didn't want to see him for some reason besides he was mad at him. He'd only almost called it quits once, but he wasn't planning on doing that again. He'd gotten scared of losing the man he'd fallen for. He didn't want anyone using that against him if they realized that Roy was his boyfriend. He'd already about lost Roy once before he'd realized he was in love with him a deeply as he was.

Felicity had pinged Roy's phone finding him at his home. Oliver knew where it was at. He had been here a few times even crashing on Roy's couch after a long night of patrolling and he'd been exhausted. There might have been more than a few times, more like the last couple of months. It wasn't always the couch that he slept on either. A lot of the time in the last month he'd started sleeping in the bed too. There were only a couple of night he'd taken the couch when he'd needed to think. By morning Roy was usually lying on the couch with him at times. He had gotten so used to it that most nights he couldn't sleep when he did go back to the basement of Verdant.

Roy had off handed joked he should just move in since he stayed there so much, but he hadn't caved yet. It had nothing to do with the neighborhood, even if it wasn't that great. The house was actually nice and he might have a few clothes stashed in a drawer. He'd never stayed that long with someone and he had never officially lived with them. He wanted to give in and say yes because he knew it hadn't just been a joke. Roy had meant every word of what he'd asked him three nights ago. It was one of the reasons he thought he might be mad at him or avoiding him. He hadn't even done the proper dating thing and gone out on a real date with Roy. He already knew he loved him, he just hadn't said that either. He was an idiot and there was no other word for what he was or had done.

It had been two days since Oliver had seen Roy. He didn't know what was going on but it was unlike the younger archer. He had given him the first day thinking maybe he was finally getting sleep that he knew he was lacking. However it was almost 9 pm on the second night since he'd seen him. Their life was complicated on so many levels and not just what they did with their masks and hoods to save the people in the city. He'd fallen for Roy and he thought that it was going good for the most part.

He'd already started thinking the worst and not just that Roy didn't want to see him for some reason besides he was mad at him. He'd only almost called it quits once, but he wasn't planning on doing that again. He'd gotten scared of losing the man he'd fallen for. He didn't want anyone using that against him if they realized that Roy was his boyfriend. He'd already about lost Roy once before he'd realized he was in love with him a deeply as he was.

Felicity had pinged Roy's phone finding him at his home. Oliver knew where it was at. He had been here a few times even crashing on Roy's couch after a long night of patrolling and he'd been exhausted. There might have been more than a few times, more like the last couple of months. It wasn't always the couch that he slept on either. A lot of the time in the last month he'd started sleeping in the bed too. There were only a couple of night he'd taken the couch when he'd needed to think. By morning Roy was usually lying on the couch with him at times. He had gotten so used to it that most nights he couldn't sleep when he did go back to the basement of Verdant.

Roy had off handed joked he should just move in since he stayed there so much, but he hadn't caved yet. It had nothing to do with the neighborhood, even if it wasn't that great. The house was actually nice and he might have a few clothes stashed in a drawer. He'd never stayed that long with someone and he had never officially lived with them. He wanted to give in and say yes because he knew it hadn't just been a joke. Roy had meant every word of what he'd asked him three nights ago. It was one of the reasons he thought he might be mad at him or avoiding him. He hadn't even done the proper dating thing and gone out on a real date with Roy. He already knew he loved him, he just hadn't said that either. He was an idiot and there was no other word for what he was or had done.

Oliver knocked hoping that Roy hadn't gone off somewhere and left his phone at home. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was why he had finally told Felicity to find him. He knocked a second time but there was still no answer. Thankfully Roy had sense to lock the door when he tested it. It was easy to get in however since Roy had given him a key in case he was out and Oliver got there before he did.

He had used the key more than once even a couple times to surprise Roy when he hadn't thought he was going to show. He hadn't planned on it those times, but he'd finally shown up crawling into the bed behind Roy holding him as close as he could get him. It had felt right too having Roy next to him. Waking up together and having lazy morning kisses and sex not doing anything else for a couple of hours since they had no where else to be. There was this feeling he got that no one else could get close to. The way Roy fit just right in his arms and when their bodies were locked together.

 **~RO OR~**

Oliver locked the door back when he got inside before taking note of the place. Roy wasn't in the living room or kitchen area, but he seemed to have been earlier. Oliver walked back to the bedroom area opening the door finding Roy in the bed. A weight lifted off of him because Roy was alive and hadn't been taken by someone wanting to send a message. He walked over fixing to say something to see how asleep Roy was since he had been worried He hadn't had even sent a simple text saying that he was ok, but he was at fault too for not doing the same. However Oliver stopped seeing multiple bruises on Roy's back and a really nasty cut that he knew hadn't been there two nights before.

He'd watched Roy change out of his suit before he'd left that night. He had thought Roy was mad at him then, but Roy had still kissed him, it hadn't been heated, but it hadn't been a brush off either. He'd held onto Roy after the kiss needing him to know he cared. He needed to get over his fears of losing someone else, but he knew if he lost Roy, he couldn't bounce back this time. His heart was too far gone in loving him to piece it back together if it got broken. He'd given Roy the space hoping that if he was upset he'd finally give him a chance to fix it.

Oliver was shocked seeing the cut and bruises since he knew that Roy could handle his self. He'd taught him a lot in the last few months. There might have been a couple of bruises but not the cut. It was angry and red as if it was getting infected too. Oliver tried to suppress the anger in him that was building because someone had gone after Roy. It would have shocked him how upset he was at the moment two months ago, but now it didn't. Someone had hurt Roy, but what hurt the most was that he hadn't come to him for help.

He hadn't thought he'd hurt his boyfriend's feelings this badly by not giving him an answer. He was hoping that Roy hadn't gone out and picked a fight to blow off steam either. He was having sleeping problems at times, but not as bad as it had been. However he wanted to kick the person's ass that had messed with Roy like this. He also wanted to yell at Roy for not coming to him. He wanted to understand why he'd just let it go and not even bothered calling or texting he was okay.

Oliver went to Roy's bathroom finding the basic things he needed but he was going to need more to make sure he didn't get an infection. He was also going to have to give him a lecture about not treating the wound right. The last thing he wanted was Roy in the hospital because he got sick. Oliver turned the lamp on the nightstand on so as to avoid bothering Roy if he woke up. Oliver winced seeing how deep the cut really was. He could tell that what ever happened had been the night that Roy had left the foundry and he hadn't given him an answer. He knew that Roy still had some issues with trying to deal with things on his own. He tried his best showing that he cared and wanted to be with Roy even if he had his own troubles expressing how he felt at times. He had never wanted something like this to happen.

He still felt responsible for what had happened when Roy for dosed with mirakuru. He'd finally told Roy what happened the week before and it had hit Roy hard. He'd wrestled with telling him or keeping it hidden, but it finally came down to not being able to lie to Roy anymore. He'd driven Thea away with so many secrets and lies, he couldn't do it to Roy. Roy might know most of his secrets now, but he hadn't wanted to hide anything from him. He'd helped him get passed the pain for the most part. He knew he was still feeling some too and it hurt.

He'd been there for his boyfriend making sure he hadn't done anything to risk his life. Oliver was hoping that this hadn't been steamed off from that hurt he knew Roy was still feeling. He'd thought about turning his self in for killing the cop. It was one of the reasons he knew that it had been the drug that had messed with his mind so badly. Roy was a good person and he'd taken a wrong path for years. It was what surviving life in the Glades could do to a person. He'd helped fix that and a lot more too.

 **~RO OR~**

Oliver cleaned the wound surprised that Roy didn't even flinch as he cleaned it. Once he had the cut disinfectant and bandaged he put the stuff on the nightstand checking Roy's ribs making sure nothing was broken or cracked. He had plenty of broken bones and other wounds over the years to know what was or wasn't life threatening. He couldn't believe that Roy was sleeping so deeply, but it was also a relief maybe unless he'd taken something to knock his self out. He didn't see anything around, but it didn't mean there hadn't been.

Once he finished the check for anything broken he put everything up in the bathroom before sitting down against the wall needing to keep an eye on Roy. Anything could have happened if he hadn't shown up to check in Roy. He didn't know if he would have finally called him or shown up for help. He wanted to lie on the bed beside him, but he was upset at the moment. It wasn't just towards Roy either, but he should have come to check on him instead of giving him some space. He forgot at times that others weren't like he was and didn't hide away how they felt. He should never of let Roy leave that night without knowing how much he loved him.

He sent a text to Felicity letting her know that he'd found Roy and he was alive for now. He did smile at her response of not hurting him too much since he was still his partner in saving the city. She added that she would come after him if he did too much yelling and she did know how to make people disappear. He didn't doubt it at all since he knew that Roy and Felicity were closer now. They were like brother and sister now and he was told if Felicity thought Roy needed a break because he was exhausted. He could tell too now and he usually called it before too much fatigue set in.

Oliver let his head fall back against the wall letting out a sigh. He was still learning on how to be the other side of his self. He'd locked everything away in a box deep inside only letting little things out at a time. It was different with Roy though, he'd thought he'd felt this before and he'd come close; but it actually ached at times not being close to Roy. The space he'd tried giving him for the last two days had about killed him, but he'd hoped that Roy would show up so he could apologize.

He'd been so stupid in not giving him what he'd really wanted. He wanted the same thing too, but he'd never had it before when he thought about it hard enough. He'd had a house, a mansion, but none of it had really felt like a home. Even before he'd been shipwrecked on the island; he'd had so many secrets and lies stacked against him. He hadn't even been able to admit to his self that he'd been in love with his best friend. He'd never gotten to tell Tommy he loved him before he died. He hoped somewhere in everything that Tommy had known.

 **~RO OR~**

He looked down at his phone before going to the gallery of photos there. There were more photos on there now than there ever had been. Felicity had sent most of them to him from what she had taken. Then there were some he had taken as well. He scrolled down to the one that was actually his lock screen. It was of the whole team, but Roy was sitting beside him leaning his head on his shoulder. Felicity had set the timer on the camera before sitting on the other side of Roy with John and Lyla behind them. There was a second picture they'd taken the following day with Sara there too. They were his family, but he missed Thea too. He'd run her off with all the things that he'd kept from her and all he got was text messages.

His favorite picture however was one he kept hidden. It wasn't because he wanted what he had with Roy to be a secret, their friends knew he was sure of it. He just couldn't risk anyone using it against him to hurt Roy or his self if their secret identities came out. It would destroy him if Roy was used like that. The picture was of the two of them lying on the bed their heads resting together smiling for the picture. The second one that had been taken a second after the first was Roy kissing him. The first one was his favorite though because he could see Roy's eyes in it. The smile reached all the way to them and they were so much darker. He could almost see the love there that he needed to see now to know that things were always good even with all the bad in the world.

He looked back up at Roy again instead of his phone. He sighed running his hands over his face. He had fallen hard for the man on the bed over the last few months. He hadn't even seen it coming, but it had hit him like a ton of bricks. It was two months before when Roy had almost been blown up. He'd been trying to take down another guy and if Sara hadn't been there Roy would have died. They'd been taken by surprise with the bomb that had been set. It hadn't leveled anything, just been used to send a message and try to kill someone.

It had opened his eyes up to what he felt for his friend. It wasn't just mentor to student which had taken him almost losing Roy yet again to see it. Roy wasn't the only guy he'd ever loved, he'd been in love with Tommy, but could never bring his self to admit his feelings. They had loved each other in secret since they were fifteen. No one had ever known either until he'd finally told Sara. He'd taken her with him on the boat needing someone to talk to about what he felt.

He hadn't been able to take Tommy and be the way he wanted to be with his dad there. The last thing that his best friend had said to him was he loved him and forgave him when Tommy had died. He'd thrown his self into his work after that hiding everything again until he'd been faced with losing another person he loved more than family love. It had hurt so bad some days and nights he hadn't been able to do anything but be the Arrow.

Oliver got up from his place on the floor taking his shirt off before going over to the bed. He got in the bed behind Roy carefully putting his arm around Roy holding him close. He needed to know that Roy was okay and when he woke up in the morning he was going to give him an ear full. When he was there it was okay for Roy to be in battle, but it wasn't when he was alone. He couldn't think about it now though because it hurt already know that Roy had been injured but hadn't come to him. He'd messed this up though just as much as Roy had by not knowing he still wanted him.

Oliver closed his eyes feeling how hot he felt hoping it was just the lack of AC in the house combined with the hot heat outside. He placed a kiss on the back of Roy's shoulder hoping that by morning Roy would be better or he was taking him to the hospital. He knew how bad Roy hated them, he did too, but he was risking Roy's life over his hatred for the place. He'd do anything to take away the pain if he could, he would have taken the knife too.

 **~RO OR~**

The sun was just coming in the window when Roy opened his eyes. He let out a slight groan at the throbbing in his head. His back was hurting along with his ribs, but it didn't feel like the night before when he'd collapsed into the bed sick. He'd meant to text Oliver, but after he'd thrown up he'd just crashed on the bed. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten into the fight, but the guy had thought he was going to mess with Sin. He hadn't realized until the last second the guy had a knife that had looked like a sword it had been so big.

He had promised Sara he'd look out for Sin when she'd left. He'd been hanging out with her after patrolling with Oliver. It happens too fast to stop, but he thought he'd be fine. He'd promised Sin he'd get it checked out if he wasn't better by the morning when she'd shown up the night before. She'd gotten some pain pills from a guy she knew and he wouldn't have taken them if he hadn't been in pain. It had knocked him out cold. If it hadn't been Sin he wouldn't have dared taken them. He knew his stubbornness had also gotten in the way of going to Oliver. He hadn't known how to face him after he'd offered for him to stay with him permanently not getting an answer either way. It hurt because even if he knew that Oliver loved him; he didn't know where they stood right now.

There was a smell of food coming from the kitchen, but he knew that Sin despised cooking. He was the one making her breakfast most mornings before he crashed for a few hours if he was out late into the early morning hours with Oliver. He'd made sure she had a key if she needed somewhere to go too. He smiled because between Oliver and Sin the couch was always used. He was just glad that Oliver had finally started spending most nights in his bed. Right now he wasn't sure when Oliver was going to be back though since he hadn't come looking in the last two days either. He might have needed time, but he'd thought he'd at least get a message.

Roy got up slowly going to the kitchen finding Oliver standing at the stove. He smiled since it wasn't the first time that Oliver had been there making breakfast. He'd gotten used to Oliver being around. He should have known that he'd come looking for him. He hadn't meant to make him worry but he knew he'd yell at him for not paying attention. It was also how they left things when he'd walked out that night. He'd kissed Oliver hoping that he'd give him some kind of answer. He'd gotten a hug that had been so tight he'd known that the man he loved was trying to tell him what he felt with it. He'd wanted the words though, out loud. He wished that things weren't so complicated even if he knew that would never change he could hope for it.

"Good you're up." Oliver said turning around feeling eyes on him. "Sit and eat then were going to talk about the last two days." He said putting both plates down on the small table.

Roy knew better than to argue with Oliver right now so he walked over to the table that Oliver had actually brought over one day with John. He said that a table was required to eat meals at. It had been a shock that Oliver could cook, but the food was good. He sat down knowing he did need to eat. He'd thrown up the dinner he'd eaten before he'd gone to sleep. He'd been glad that he had slept through the night even if he wished he had been awake when Oliver had gotten there.

"Thanks for this and my back." Roy said after a moment when he sat down. "I know you said after eat, but I thought I'd be ok by this morning. I meant to text last night but I crashed on the bed because I got sick. I didn't see the guy coming with the knife." He let out a sigh before looking up. "I was also hoping you'd show up on your own. I don't want to let you go and I'm sorry about the offer to live here." He still wanted Oliver to move in, but he wasn't going to force him if he didn't want to; even if he practically already did live there.

Oliver had been trying to play out what he was going to say since he'd woken up with Roy still sleeping beside him. He had kept waking up checking on Roy all night. His fever had finally broken which had relieved him of some stress. He thought about waiting like he'd said but Roy hadn't like he'd asked. He wanted to wait so he could think on more of what he wanted to say. He got words and his feelings messed up so many times by not thinking things through.

"I am only going to say this right now and we're going to eat. You can't just go off the grid and make someone worry. I know that by not giving you an answer it hurt. I didn't say no or yes and you just disappeared. I thought the worst and I was half right. So eat because I am trying not to yell at you." Oliver said sitting down across from Roy. He wanted to tell him more of an answer on living here, but he was still working through his thoughts.

He wanted to keep a watch on him to make sure he wasn't in pain. He couldn't lose Roy and it scared him to think he could have and never have known until he was dead. After a moment Oliver started eating after Roy did. He had thought Roy would say something but he hadn't which meant that Roy was thinking the same thing he was about how he could have died. He was also grateful that the subject didn't go farther about moving in. He kept coming back to his answer that he'd thought of all morning. He just needed more time on it and to know that this wasn't a dream and Roy was okay for the most part.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. More to come in chapter two of these two that I think is adorable.**

 **This was first attempt at Roliver and I'm not sure if have more, but wanted to at least give this one since I just couldn't shake it and needed the therapy after watching American Horror Story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it out first on my phone in email then in word after half of the story got deleted lol.**

 **AN2: Roy and Thea weren't a couple, they were close friends in this AU set up. Oliver was never with Sara or Laurel either, but Sara had gone on the boat as a friend. Also Sara won't die even if this is set before that. I hated when she died on the show even if she was brought back.**

 **Title: Move In With Me?**

 **Characters: Roy/Oliver**

 **CN: Roy gets what he asked before they make up in the best way possible.**

 **Summary: It's been two days and a night since Oliver saw Roy. He's worried so he goes to find him after a sort of misunderstanding in their relationship. They finally become official and Roy gets an answer that he'd asked Oliver two nights before.**

After they'd finished breakfast Roy went to take a shower needing the small bit of space to think his self. He'd finished before going back to the kitchen finding Oliver putting the left over bacon in the fridge. He knew he needed the cut cleaned again and bandaged, but he couldn't do it his self. He'd left it uncovered before thinking it would help more, but it had rubbed against the bed once or twice. He didn't want it to get infected now even though he'd been worried where the knife had been to start with.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask for your help and I didn't call you at least. You're not entirely wrong on why I didn't ask for the help. I wanted you to move in because I love you and even if this place isn't the mansion you had once; it's all I got. You have saved me more times than I can count anymore. It scares the hell out of me how much I love you because I haven't felt this before. I never want you to be disappointed in me or look at me with hate for what I did. I'm still struggling here and I thought you were going to end it. I didn't go looking for the guy that night; it just happened. I lied earlier though because I don't want it to be off the table. I still want you to move in even if you don't want that right now." Roy said finally taking a breath.

He had tried keeping his eyes on Oliver, but he'd looked down halfway through his speech. He couldn't take it if the answer was no and Oliver really did want to end things this time. He'd tried once like he'd mentioned, but he'd convinced him not to give up on what they had. He'd known Oliver was the one scared then and he'd spent most of the day convincing him that they were worth it. Granted he had used sex as his weapon for some of it, but he'd known that Oliver hadn't wanted to throw it away.

He still remembered when he'd walked in with Sara after she'd gotten him out before the bomb had gone off. The second that they had gotten in the door Oliver had shoved him against the wall and claimed his mouth. The kiss had been heated and he'd felt everything in the kiss. He'd given the same back holding onto Oliver just to know he was alive. It had been the first time they'd had sex that night right there in his house. He'd just wanted to get back here and lay down. Oliver had refused to let him out of his sight though. When they'd walked in the door they hadn't lasted but five minutes before they were on the bed. They'd both needed the reassurance that they were still there.

Oliver took hold of Roy's chin tipping it up so he could look into his eyes. He had finally decided on his answer while Roy had been in the shower. It had been a no brainier and he'd been stupid not to just tell him two nights ago. It could have saved them a lot of heartache and maybe even the injuries that Roy had now. He had tried giving Roy space, but he'd been too worried for it to go longer than it had. Felicity had been right in telling him he was a grade A moron ass hat that needed to pull his head out of the sand before he lost the best thing in his life. John and Sara had told him mostly the same thing as well, but he'd been more scared of the way Felicity had said it to ignore what he wanted.

 **~RO OR~**

"I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't love you or want to be with you. I should have gone after you and told you my answer then. You surprised me when you asked me to move in. I know that I pretty much already am living here, but you actually asked. I thought it was a joke, but I should have known it wasn't. If the offer still stands like you said I would like to move in." Oliver said moving his thumb over Roy's jaw wanting to kiss him.

He'd wanted to kiss him since he'd seen him in the kitchen before. He'd resisted not sure where they stood, but he wanted to now. He didn't care about the size of the house either, it was just right because he didn't need what he'd once thought he did. All he needed was the man in front of him. He wasn't going to let him go or let his hang ups get in the way of showing how much he cared and loved Roy. He was in it for the long haul and he said just that before giving in to what he'd wanted since Roy woke up. He kissed him claiming his mouth and when Roy's mouth open he slid his tongue in letting it go after Roy's.

Roy let out a moan wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist pulling him closer. Oliver moved his hand up to the back of Roy's head while the other cupped his ass. He didn't even know how he had focused since Roy hadn't even bothered putting anything on when he'd walked in the kitchen from the shower. It might have been out of hope they could work it out and they'd end up on his bed having sex. Oliver took advantage of it too even if he was being careful not to hurt Roy from the bruises and cut he had. He'd already hurt him by not answering him, he couldn't hurt him more right now.

Oliver pulled back from the kiss moving down to Roy's neck kissing and sucking there where he could feel his heart beating. He knew that he needed to clean and bandage the wound again, but he was distracted for a moment on his boyfriend being naked. He moved his hands freely over Roy's body placing more kisses in random spots as he moved down. He licked and sucked at his nipples getting a strangled moan with Roy holding his head there for a few moments each. He placed kisses on the bruises wishing he could make them disappear or take the pain away even. He hated that the man he loved had gotten hurt wanting to protect him. He also knew that he couldn't keep him from having more injuries in the future since Roy wouldn't give up what they did like he wouldn't. He'd come to terms with that waiting on Roy to come back out.

Oliver kissed his way down until he got to Roy's cock kneeling in front of him. He knew if he took it in his mouth now he wouldn't finish what he needed to do first. He placed a kiss on the head licking his tongue over the slit once before turning Roy around. He smiled hearing Roy's objection about not finishing. He promised to finish once he had the wound treated. It wasn't going to take long and it wasn't as red looking as it had been the night before. He'd asked Roy how he'd been out cold not even noticing he'd shown up before he'd taken his shower. He had made him swear he would never take anything he didn't know where it came from again. Roy might trust Sin, but he didn't know anything about her even if two people he cared about did. The guy she'd gotten the stuff from could have wanted Roy dead for all he knew and used Sin to pass the stuff along.

Roy tried not to flinch, but it still hurt some as Oliver cleaned the wound better than he had in the shower. He'd used soap and water, but it had hurt like hell getting the soap in it. Although it hadn't hurt as bad as when Oliver had shot him with the arrow the Christmas before, before he knew he was the Arrow. He may have gotten him back for that one night in the bedroom by with holding his orgasm. Oliver swore it was his way of punishing him and he hadn't denied it either. He liked taking Oliver to the brink only to deny him before finally given in later. Oliver had returned the favor a couple of times; but he knew he enjoyed it more on the receiving end. He loved watching the man he loved fall over the edge knowing that he needed that kind of release from reality at times.

Oliver finished putting another bandage on making sure that it would stay in place by adding extra tape. He'd get some of the herbs he had later so Roy could take them so he could heal faster. The stuff could bring you back to life so he knew it would heal the wound faster than would take normally. It was almost deep enough he'd want to stitch it up, but he knew how bad of a patient Roy was when he was trying to sew him up. The last time he'd needed more than a couple he'd gotten Felicity to do it while he distracted Roy. Of course they'd gotten fussed at because Roy hadn't been staying still enough.

He knew their friends had already known, but they hadn't been as open then. Roy had about walked out even if he'd known he needed stitching up. He'd locked the doors so he couldn't get out before hauling him back to the table. Roy had protested the entire time, but he hadn't given a damn. It was why he'd been so pissed about him letting this go, but refused to let Roy think he would ever let him go over it. He put the rest of the stuff on the table that he hadn't used tossing the rest in the trash. He'd told Roy not to move while he'd been doing it; but he hadn't listened.

 **~RO OR~**

Roy was right behind Oliver when he turned around and he used Oliver's belt loops on his jeans to pull him in. He wanted to finish what they'd started needing the closeness right now to know he wasn't dreaming. He'd replayed the conversation that night when he'd left a few times before he'd passed out the night before. It had never gone the same, but had always ended with him being left alone. He was the one that had walked out though needing to close his self off from the rejection he thought he'd been given. He hated being alone and it hurt like hell; worse than the knife going in had that he thought Oliver didn't want him anymore. He'd let the not coming around drive it even deeper in even if Sin had told him that he hadn't gotten a no or yes. She'd also called him a moron for sulking and not going to Oliver for an answer.

Oliver closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around Roy before lifting him up. Roy let out a moan wrapping his legs around Oliver letting him carry him to the bedroom. He'd protested it the first couple of times it happened, but he'd grown to love it. His cock ached from the friction of being trapped between Oliver's stomach and his own. He'd been happy when he'd seen Oliver shirtless when he'd gotten back in the kitchen. He wanted him completely naked now so they could have sex. He wanted even closer to his boyfriend needing the comfort and safety he got lying with Oliver. He slept better with him there even if he'd had problems sleeping the last week or so. The night and a half without Oliver had been hell even if he didn't remember most of it.

Oliver didn't want to pull away, but his lungs were screaming for air when they reached the bedroom. He also needed to finish undressing before they could do anything. He laid Roy back on the bed kissing his neck before biting down hard getting a moan from the man below him. He kissed the spot feeling Roy's leg fall away from his waist in the process. He moved back, but not off the bed kissing his way down Roy's body. He licked and sucked at his nipples first causing more moans to escape. He let his hands move over Roy's sides carefully not wanting to cause him any pain from the bruises there. He kissed each one once he moved down farther. He avoided Roy's leaking cock though nipping at his abs before going lower.

Roy moaned arching up hoping that Oliver would give into what he wanted the most. He knew that Oliver loved teasing just as much as he loved making him hang on the edge for hours. Oliver smiled before lifting Roy's leg after he moved them apart more bending down and parting his cheeks. He didn't hesitate for a second darting his tongue right into Roy's hole getting a shout from his boyfriend as he opened him up. Roy let his head fall back after a moment unable to keep watching. Most of the time Oliver was the one that went slow, but right now he was practically devouring his ass. He moaned and whimpered curling his fingers in the sheet below him. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching from his already brick hard cock.

Oliver thrust his tongue into Roy letting it circle the best he could before pulling it back out. He swirled it around Roy's rim before nipping and sucking as hard as he could there. He watched Roy as his moans got louder before he looked back at his target. He held Roy's hips still so he wouldn't hurt his self trying to thrust farther onto his tongue. He could tell when Roy was about to cum and he stopped pulling back in a hurry not wanting Roy to cum just yet. He moved away from the bed completely undoing his belt before taking his jeans off. He lost his boxer-briefs at the same time watching Roy on the bed who was promising to get him if he didn't finish.

 **~RO OR~**

Oliver got the lube from the drawer forgoing the almost empty box of condoms since they'd gotten tested. He'd only been with Tommy twice when he'd gotten back and he hadn't been with anyone else. He'd still gotten the tests done when Roy asked him to. They'd been clean which he had known would be the results. He got back on the bed laying the lube down once he got a nice amount in the palm of his hand. He straddled Roy before he leaned down kissing him. He claimed his mouth before wrapping his lubed hand around both of their cocks. Roy moaned into the kiss opening his mouth letting Oliver's tongue in, but it wasn't frantic this time. Roy's hand that wasn't in Oliver's short hair joined the hand that was wrapped around their cocks.

Oliver gave his own moan feeling Roy's hand wrap around his putting just enough extra pressure that it felt perfect. They either jacked off together or each other, but he hadn't used just his hand in over a month to get off. He'd tried out of frustration the day before, but it hadn't worked. He'd ended up snapping which had got him put in his place fast. He'd deserved it too but he wasn't thinking about that anymore now. He was focused on their hands moving together getting closer to cumming.

He needed the release just as much as Roy did. He craved those days when Roy made him wait to cum until he was so far gone into bliss he couldn't even think. He trusted Roy or he wouldn't let it happen since he'd felt for so long he couldn't let his guard down. He hadn't just let Roy into his mission to save the city. He'd slowly let him into his heart and soul ever since he'd woken up from the coma.

Roy broke the kiss needing air because his lungs were starting to burn. His bruised ribs were making it harder to go longer without air which he hated. He didn't stop the pace he'd set with their hands. He moaned when Oliver's mouth found his neck again knowing that there were going to be several hickey's there since Oliver loved sucking, biting and kissing him there the most. He didn't care though because he did the same, but he put his love bites in more hidden places. His favorite was to bite and suck at Oliver's tight ass so he'd remember when he put on his clothes; especially the Arrow suit. He'd fucked him one night with the top half of their suits still on. He hadn't been able to wait until they'd gotten back here.

Oliver pulled his hand from Roy's placing it on top this time quickening the pace even more. He was close and by the sounds that Roy was making he was right on the edge. He didn't care if his wrist hurt later he needed to cum before he claimed his boyfriend's ass. He wanted to remind Roy just how much he did love him with more than words even if not saying the words had got him into this in the first place.

Roy arched up using his free hand to grab at Oliver's side bringing his legs up. The third twist of their combined hands and they were both cumming shouting each other's name as their cum shot out between them. It came in long ropes spraying not only their hands and torso's but shooting past that. It covered Roy's shoulder and the bed just above his head as Oliver stripped their cocks using Roy's hand to do so.

 **~RO OR~**

Oliver moved his hand back once the last of the cum had been released from their cocks. He bent down cleaning the cum from Roy's cock sucking at the head getting a whimper as he did so. He didn't stop there moving up Roy's body cleaning away their combined cum until he reached Roy's mouth. He cupped his face before bringing their mouths together letting Roy taste their cum as he devoured his mouth in a heated kiss. Roy took advantage of it wrapping his legs around Oliver flipping them over so he was on top now. He pulled from the kiss smiling before he cleaned Oliver's body as well. He licked the cum away from each place it had landed. He also placed kisses on each of the scars that covered Oliver's torso. He'd done it plenty of times since they'd started dating even if until that morning it hadn't been official in words.

Roy cleaned away the cum that remained on the head of Oliver's cock taking it into his mouth. He didn't stop there though taking it all into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it while massaging Oliver's balls in his hand. He knew how sensitive he was after he came after the first time he'd blown him. Oliver had lost it a second time when he'd just been using his mouth to suck and lick his balls. He loved the strangled moans that Oliver let out now as his thumb moved over his balls. They were still heavy and he knew he wasn't close to being finished. He loved that it didn't take Oliver long to be ready again.

Roy moved his head up and down Oliver's cock a couple more times before releasing it. He moved down running his tongue over Oliver's balls before sucking them into his mouth. He did it one at a time then both getting more sounds that were barely audible from Oliver. He backed off once he felt Oliver's balls starting to rise again. He keep a firm hold on them so they couldn't rise. He knew if he let go that Oliver was going to be cumming again before he could sink down over his cock.

Oliver turned his head keeping his eyes shut tight feeling as if he was already cumming even if Roy had stopped the physical orgasm from happening. He still felt it in his cock as if fire was shooting through out his body using his veins. The first time he'd felt it he'd thought he'd been dying, but it was one of his favorite feelings now.

Roy waited another minute before letting go of Oliver's balls picking up the lube that had been dropped on the bed. He put some on his fingers before he started opening his self up. He knew that if Oliver did it, he'd lose it before he had his cock inside of him. He was lose from when Oliver had opened him up with his tongue earlier. It had felt like he was having a meal for the first time in days. He didn't care about the slight sting from the beard burn he was sure to have. He knew that Oliver had been there from it and enjoyed it even if some would hate it. He thought that the beard was just right on Oliver, not too large for him to hate it and not a five o'clock shadow either.

 **~RO OR~**

Oliver sat up after a moment moving his hands over Roy's sides being careful of the bruises. He watched him as he fingered his self open wanting to be the one doing it. He knew the second Roy found his prostate because his face showed it. The moan that past his lips proved it just as much as the blissed out expression. Oliver pulled Roy's hand away from his ass after he'd managed the third finger with a couple of thrusts.

He had slicked his cock up while he'd watched Roy before sitting up knowing he wanted to be inside of his man soon. He moved closer claiming Roy's mouth again moving him so he was straddling his cock. The head pressed right against his opening and if he thrusted up or Roy moved down he'd sink right in. He moved his hands to Roy's ass squeezing at his tight cheeks that he sometimes got distracted at when Roy was in front of him walking.

"You want to ride me or be on your back?" Oliver asked after pulling back for air.

His mouth moved over Roy's jaw kissing it before moving to his neck. He ran his tongue just shy of his ear loving how small they were. He may have Roy's face red once because he had said something in front of their friends about how hot he found them. He'd added that they were the only small thing on him, which had really turned Roy's face red. He hadn't meant to blurt it out, but he'd thought he'd been saying it lower than he had. He just hadn't realized that Roy hadn't turned off his com when he'd said it.

"I don't care, just get inside of me now." Roy replied closing his eyes feeling Oliver's cock getting closer to going in his opening.

He gripped his boyfriend's shoulders letting out a shout of pleasure a second later when Oliver thrust up filling him. He bit down on Oliver's shoulder keeping the rest of the pleasured cry mostly quiet as he kept going until he felt Oliver's balls against his ass. He enjoyed the slow sink into him at times, but Oliver always knew when he wanted all of it at once. Oliver moved his hands over Roy's back avoiding where he had to making circles with his fingers letting him adjust. Even if he'd known Roy wanted him all at once it had been three days since they'd had sex. He wasn't just going to plow his ass all at once without stopping.

 **~RO OR~**

"Move." Roy said clenching around Oliver's cock after a moment or two.

"Not yet," Oliver said back running his hands over Roy's ass squeezing it before spreading his cheeks apart.

Roy moaned burying his head against Oliver's neck when Oliver's middle finger slid in beside his cock for a moment. His ass was already stuffed from how gifted Oliver was and the feel of his finger moving in and out for a couple of minutes letting him adjust more had him squirming. He knew that he could fit more than Oliver's cock in his ass with some extra stretching. There was the vibrator in the bottom drawer of his nightstand that had been embedded in his ass the month before right along side Oliver's cock. He hadn't thought it was even possible, but it had been one of the best orgasms he'd had.

Oliver pulled his finger free before moving his hands back to Roy's hips. He told him to move and helped Roy moving him up and down on his cock. He went slow even if he knew Roy wanted him to fuck him. After a few thrusts he lifted Roy up moving them so he had him lying with his back on the bed looking down at him. He felt Roy's legs wrap around his waist. He kissed him pulling back before he started rocking barely pulling back before thrusting forward again. He set the pace putting all of the love he had for his man into it. He'd thought about denying him earlier, but there was no way he could deny Roy what he wanted.

Roy moved his hands over Oliver's body not able to keep them still. He didn't close his eyes this time watching the emotions going through Oliver's eyes. He could feel his own as Oliver moved into him. It was like he was unable to even blink needing to see everything that was playing out. He moaned with each rock that Oliver made, he made sure to hit against his prostate. They took turns on giving and taking, but he'd needed this right now feeling Oliver inside of him. He'd missed him even if he'd been just as stubborn on what had happened.

Oliver moved his hand over Roy's side feeling his orgasm coming at him like a freight train. He took hold of Roy's cock after a moment wanting him to be there too. He never once broke eye contact even when their orgasms hit simultaneously. Roy pulled Oliver down once they were falling into oblivion sealing his mouth around his boyfriend's. He moaned into the kiss as Oliver picked up the pace thrusting into his ass now that they had cum. He met him with each thrust as their orgasms started tapering off. He let out a slight groan, but ignored the pain flipping them over so he was on top again. He clenched around Oliver's cock pulling the last of the ropes of cum that warmed his ass from the inside out.

 **~RO OR~**

Oliver hadn't wanted to move, but he'd pulled free of Roy going to the bathroom getting a warm towel to clean them up. It would due until they felt like standing long enough to take a shower. Their showers usually ended with them having sex and needing to clean up again these days. He lifted Roy's leg wiping the cum that was dripping from his ass getting a moan from his boyfriend. He smiled bending down running his tongue over the rim once he'd cleaned it. He let Roy return the favor of cleaning him before tossing the towel back towards the doorway of the room. He was too tired to walk back there wanting to hold the man he loved in his arms.

Oliver laid down, but instead of lying on his back like he usually did or spooning up behind Roy he laid his head against Roy's chest. He had let some of the guilt go for not coming to check on Roy, but there was some still there. He had to know he was here even after the sex they'd just had sealed that verdict of Roy being okay for the most part. He felt Roy's arm go around him and he buried his face against his body. He could have lost Roy because of his stupidity.

"It wasn't just your fault for not coming here, babe. I'm to blame too for not going to you for help. I pulled away when you didn't answer me because I thought it was no. I didn't make it clear and I walked out that night even if I knew in that hug you wanted to say yes. I can't promise never to die cause that is an impossible promise. We all die in the end, but I will do my best to come back here with you every night." Roy said moving his hand over Oliver's back.

He'd felt the mood shift from the post orgasm bliss to something more. He never wanted to feel like he had before not knowing. He knew that even behind the armor that Oliver put up over his heart that he cared so much it forced him to act like he didn't. It was what had brought him to telling him the truth about what happened months back before he'd woken up from the coma for good. He refused to let their love life get so complicated as their night life at saving the city had gotten. He wouldn't go back to not knowing or saying how he felt.

"I promise you the same." Oliver said looking up finally into the eyes he loved so much. "I might can't take you out for a real date right now, but I will as soon as I can." He hated that he couldn't even afford that when he wanted to show the whole world that he wan't hiding what he really wanted anymore.

"I never have once cared about how much or little money you got. It's not why I fell in love with you, Oliver." Roy said shifting so they were both lying on their sides again. He cupped Oliver's face pressing their foreheads together so their noses were touching too. "I fell for you because you care so much about people. You saved me that night when I didn't think anyone would ever miss me. I thought it was hero worship for so long, but everything became clearer when I woke up. I love all of you, not just the Arrow, but the man behind that mask."

He didn't need a date out at some restaurant to show their love to each other. All he ever needed was to be like they already were. Oliver agreeing to move in was the plus side of that of course. He felt happier now than he had when they'd started dating. He wanted to wake up beside Oliver day or night knowing that his life had become so much more than what it had been. He never wanted to go back to that point only go forward.

"I love you too," Oliver said back not knowing what else he could say.

Roy had said everything and he couldn't say more if he wanted to. His throat was too tight right now. He'd come here to make sure Roy was okay and he'd made him feel safe this time. He closed his eyes leaning into Roy more than he already was. Roy smiled hugging Oliver close to him closing his eyes too. He hadn't needed more than what Oliver had told him. They could make this work like they had been doing, but he wasn't going to pull away or be pushed away either. They both knew that they wouldn't go to that resort in trying to keep each other safe. The only safety they needed was right now in each other's arms where the world couldn't touch them.

 **~The End~**

 **EN: I hope that you enjoyed. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I don't know if I'll do another one yet, but I love these two even if they weren't a cannon ship. I'm so happy that Roy/Colton's back on the show he has always been my favorite Sara being my second favorite.**

 **I may do another one in the future, but not sure yet. Got a lot of stories for December to get out besides this one.**


End file.
